Closer
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Cuando ella se fue sin dar motivos ni razones, él había caído en el vicio del alcohol, aunque claro solo a su modo, después de todo un Malfoy jamás deja que algo tan simple lo controle. Ahora, cuatro años después en la maldita fiesta que se daba en el hotel Zabini, volvía a verla. —Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido, Malfoy?.—¿Sinceramente?, creo que me iba mucho mejor sin ti Granger.


**Harry Potter, todos sus personajes y universo son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 ***Está historia es AU***

 **Notas y aclaraciones de la autora al final del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _ **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**_  
 _ **I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay**_  
 _ **Hey, tell your friends it was nice to meet them**_  
 _ **But I hope I never see them again**_

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_  
 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_  
 _ **And four years, no calls**_  
 _ **Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar**_  
 _ **And I can't stop**_  
 _ **No, I can't stop**_

Sentía arder aquel licor pasándole por la garganta. Con el tiempo había ido dejado de hacer muecas cuando este le raspaba la garganta, ya no era nada. Estaba en una de las típicas fiestas que se daban en el bar del hotel que era de la señora Zabini, él no había tenido muchas ganas de haber querido asistir, pero las constantes insistencias de Blaise, Theo y Pansy decidió ir aunque solo fuera por un rato. Tampoco era que no le gustaran las fiestas, eran una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, pero, no se sentía con el mejor ánimo del mundo. No andaba decaído ni triste, pero sí que andaba frustrado. Justo hoy se cumplían cuatro años, cuatro jodidos años en que _ella_ se había ido sin decirle nada, ni siquiera una puta llamada. No iba a mentir que los primeros meses fueron lo peor, se la paso siempre desaliñado, su madre —y sus amigos— se habían preocupado mucho por su bien estar, mientras que él había recurrido a caer en un vicio demasiado grande con el alcohol. Actualmente bebía demasiado, pero ya no a tal grado de perder por completo los sentidos. A lo lejos alcanzo a ver como Zabini se dirigía a cierto punto del lugar, donde su amigo fue a parar con una hermosa chica de cabello rojo que estaba de espaldas y también contemplo como el moreno se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído a aquella muchacha. Rodó sus ojos, al menos Zabini se divertía. El sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo hizo dejar de prestar atención a su amigo y depositar esta en dicho aparato, era un mensaje de Astoria.

 _"Hoy estás muy guapo"_

Sonrió de lado al leer aquel mensaje. Si bien no tenía ninguna clase de relación con alguna mujer —que no fuese solo de sexo—, debía reconocer que Astoria era muy guapa, pero demasiado persistente. Desde el inicio siempre fue claro con ella y le dijo que no esperara nada de romanticismo o compromiso por parte de él siendo algo consciente de que la joven Greengrass sentía algo más por él, pero Astoria fue insistente y llegaron a tener solo una relación parecida a la de amigos con derecho. Puso el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa y volvió a servirse whisky hasta la mitad de este para volver a beberlo de un solo trago, dejo que aquel licor le quemara la garganta y relamió sus labios. Paseo sus orbes grises por el salón y alcanzó a divisar a la menor de los Greengrass cerca del baño, iba demasiado guapa esa noche con ese vestido color vino que se le acentuaba bien al cuerpo y resaltaba el color de sus ojos, ella le lanzó una mirada indicando que se dirigía al baño y que Draco pudo alcanzar a leer en sus labios un _"sígueme"_. Volvió a servir whisky en su vaso y lo bebió, no le vendría mal tener un buen revolcón en estos momentos, total sus amigos cada uno pareciera haberse olvidado de él y de que solo había asistido allí por ellos. Cuando dejo el vaso definitivamente comenzó a andar entre las demás personas reunidas —en su mayoría conocidas—, Un pequeño destello que alcanzó a llamar su atención por el rabillo del ojo —muy mínimo según él—, lo hizo detener su andar a los baños. Primero se aseguró mirando de reojo para cerciorarse de que solo fuese una falsa alarma, creyendo que así era volvió a tomar su camino en dirección al baño. Pero se detuvo en seco al oír una risa de entre las demás, una risa que en particular conocía demasiado bien. Haciendo todo esfuerzo por no salir corriendo sin dirección alguna procuro buscar de donde provenía, hasta que pareció saber de dónde provenía exactamente.

Y la vio.

Estaba en la barra bebiendo una de esas tantas bebidas que a ella le gustaban. Estaba en compañía de una chica de largo cabello rubio —Luna Lovegood, si no mal recordaba—. Trago hondo, no esperaba, no, en realidad no pensó que volvería a verla. Seguía tan igual que la última vez que la había visto. Claro algunas facciones cambiaron en ella haciéndose más finas, su cabello estaba más largo y su cuerpo se miraba un tanto más tonificado, pero su risa, su maldita risa seguía siendo igual, se le removieron tantas cosas con tan solo haberla escuchado desde lo lejos. Para cuando se acordó sus pies se habían empezado a mover por sí solos en cuanto vio que Luna había ido a no sé dónde. Tenía que, de algún modo tenía que comprobar que fuese realmente ella, aunque tuviese como garantía que Lovegood estaba con ella, y sobre todo su risa, podría reconocer esa risa aunque estuviese ciego.

 _"Más cerca…solo un poco…"_

Había pensado, solo tenía que estar un poco más cerca y correr con algo de suerte en que ella no lo viese. Y ahí estaba, ella se había girado de perfil, solo con eso le basto para corroborar que sí fuera real. Estaba cerca, a lo mucho como a cuatro personas de ella, soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que ella estaba bien. Aunque ahora la necesidad de un buen trago se le estaba haciendo presente, de una forma demasiado ansiosa que tuvo que hacer puños sus manos y apretó sus labios. Aparto su mirada de donde estaba ella y se giró con la intención de volver a la mesa donde había estado bebiendo con anterioridad.

Demasiadas emociones para esa noche.

— ¿Malfoy? —escucho que le llamaban, pero pensando en que se trataba de cualquier otro conocido decidió ignorarle, ya se disculparía inventando alguna excusa tonta con que no lo escucho, no quería ni tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien—. ¡Draco!

Ahora escucho claro cómo le habían llamado por su nombre, se tensó demasiado y apretó su quijada al reconocer aquella voz sus espaldas. Luchando contra su mente entre decidir voltear o seguir fingiendo que no la había escuchado, pero fue débil. Haciendo uso de todo el aire que había tomado, se giró y fingió no estar tan sorprendido por la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

— ¡Granger, Vaya que sorpresa! —soltó con solo esas palabras todo el aire que había estado conteniendo—. No pensé que anduvieras por aquí.

—Hey, en realidad yo tampoco pensé en andar por aquí. —añadió entre risas—. Pero aquí estoy.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos, Granger? —pregunto con elocuencia.

— ¿Y sí primero vamos por un trago? Cuando te estaba llamando podría jurar que estabas a nada de quitarle su vaso de whisky a uno de los invitados. —sugirió ella, ocasionando que él alzara ambas cejas.

Touche.

Ella tenía razón. Sí había alguien además de sus amigos y su madre, que lo conocían demasiado bien, esa era Granger. Igual, no es que Malfoy fuese una clase de persona que se la pasara expresándose tan libremente, era experto ocultando la mayoría de sus emociones. Pero con Granger era como si fuese un libro abierto, ella se había ganado eso a pulso propio leyendo cada una de sus páginas y capítulos. Aceptando la sugerencia de Hermione, ambos habían decidido acercarse a la barra y cada uno ordenó algo para beber, además de que por pura suerte había dos taburetes libres y se sentaron allí a esperar a que se les fuese entregado lo que habían pedido para beber. Las risas entre ambos no se hicieron esperar y todo en su entorno había sido ignorado, ahora eran solo ellos dos. Contando sus anécdotas en el transcurso de esos jodidos cuatro años. Hermione le había contado que se había ido sin decir nada porque fue una emergencia, y Harry y Ron tuvieron que cargar con ella. Draco chasqueo la lengua e hizo una mueca ante la pronunciación de esos dos nombres.

—Pues cuando veas de nuevo a Potty y la Comadreja fue un placer conocerlos. —añadió con sarcasmo y arrastrando las palabras al pronunciar a aquellos sujetos—. ¿Y eso que no están aquí como guaruras tuyos?, Sinceramente espero no verlos nunca más.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Sabía bien que esos dos que eran sus mejores amigos no se llevaban para nada bien con el muchacho rubio que tenía enfrente de ella. Aunque también sabía que con Malfoy era igual, había cierto desagrado entre ellos que era demasiado palpable.

—Cuando tenga noticias de ellos les haré llegar tus saludos. —dijo entre risas—. Pero cuéntame Malfoy, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?, quiero decir, ¿has estado bien?

Draco dio un trago a su vaso de whisky hasta vaciarlo, encargo al bartender otro e inhalo. Debía ser claro, preciso con lo que fuese a responder y sobre todo, sonar lo menos grosero posible. Giró su taburete hasta quedar frente a ella de nuevo, cruzo su pierna, colocó su codo en la barra y apoyo su barbilla en la mano. Hermione solo rodó sus ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir, Granger?, ¿Por dónde empiezo? —fingió pensarlo, sabía que eso le causaría gracia a ella. Después de todo, además de sus amigos y su madre, Hermione era la única persona que podía entender, usar y sobre todo reír con su sentido del humor lleno de sarcasmos e ironía—. Pues, hace cuatro años mi novia se fue sin decirme nada, tampoco se ha dignado a hacer si quiera una llamada o mandar un mensaje para aunque se decir _"Hey, hurón tuve que irme pero estoy bien" —_ Hermione tiró una carcajada, sabía que él iba a responder con algo como eso.

—Pero que persona tan terrible debe ser tu novia. —agrego entre risas.

A lo que Malfoy no tardo en unírsele.

—Supongo que antes de conocerte me iba muy bien.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

Y por primera vez en esa noche, no supo que decir. Entre ellos siempre había respuesta a todo lo que preguntasen, pero ante aquella pregunta de Hermione, él por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, no supo que responder. Así que antes de pensar en alguna respuesta decidió acabarse nuevamente de un solo trago su vaso de whisky.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **¡Holis! Sho de nuevo con nueva historia hehe, y bueno como notaron es AU, bueno solo no hay magia, además me fue imposible que no fuese AU con la letra de la canción :'v, en fin...lo siento si hay algún error, seré más cuidadosa, también solo para decir que esta historia sera solo de dos capítulos, tal vez estoy considerando que sean tres, ya que como verán esté solo fue desde la perspectiva del hurón, y el segundo obviamente será desde la perspectiva de nuestra insufrible sabelotodo y bueno, si llega haber un tercero se darán una leve idea de lo que se viene (?) :v**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado :'v**

 **Sin más, me retiro.**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
